The Letter
by GreySide58
Summary: Rory recieves a letter inside a book that worries her.
1. Rory

**A/N: This story was inspired while I was sitting in English class. We read the poem mentioned in this story and I got to thinking about using it in a Gilmore Girls story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: GG belongs to the WB/CW and "When You Are Old" poem belongs to W.B. Yeates.**

Rory took the key out to unlock her apartment door. As she entered the apartment she spotted a package by the door. She shook her head and smiled as she realized that her neighbor must've let the postman in. She still hadn't decided on whether or not letting her nosy neighbor have a copy of her key was a good thing. Picking it up she noticed the familiar handwriting. She smiled as she readily opened it up. It wasn't everyday that she heard from him and although they didn't talk on a regular basis she still liked to consider him a friend of sorts.

Inside the wrapping was a book. A wider smile came across her face as she noticed the author, Jess Mariano. He'd written another book, she was proud of him. As she opened up the cover a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and started reading.

_When you are old and grey and full of sleep,_

_And nodding by the fire, take down this book,_

_And slowly read, and dream of the soft look_

_Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;_

_How many loved your moments of glad grace,_

_And loved your beauty with love false or true,_

_But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,_

_And loved the sorrows of your changing face;_

_And bending down beside the glowing bars,_

_Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled_

_And paced upon the mountains overhead_

_And hid his face amid a crowd of stars_.

_This poem by W.B. Yeats seemed appropriate it seemed. I've always loved you Rory, there's no denying it. Now don't get me wrong, I know you're not old or grey or anything like that, but as it says __when__. Hope you found someone to run at you in a foreign language while driving a car, because I still only know English. _Rory smiled at this part and continued to read.

_I really hope you're happy and I'm glad you went back to Yale because if you hadn't you would've regretted it, trust me. Don't let things people tell you stop you from doing what you know you were meant to do. I know you, you're strong and you'll get over any hardships ever thrown your way, even if your mom has to help a little. _

_So this is goodbye Rory. I won't intrude on your life anymore, you can be sure of that. Don't try to get a hold of me, because you won't. Everything's changed, this life is over. Good bye and love forever._

_Jess_

She stood there, unsure of what to make of his letter. What did he mean by 'this life was over'? She didn't understand. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, she picked up her phone and dialed.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Luke

**A/N:** Ok, the next chapter, one more chapter, a short story, but I think it'll work out. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** own nothing.

Luke opened that package that had been in the mail. His address was written in Jess' handwriting and Luke could only guess what his nephew had sent him. He smiled when he saw that what was inside was a book, written by Jess. It was his second book and Luke was proud of him. He was proud that his wayward nephew was really doing something with his life. Noticing a piece of paper stuck in the flap of the book he took it out and read it.

_Luke,_

_I did it, they published a second book of mine, which officially tells me they are high when they read my stuff. Anyways, if you get a call from Rory soon, don't be freaked out, I'll tell you what I told her and then tell you what's really going on._

_I may have said something about 'this life' being over, don't worry I'm not killing myself, though thinking about it now, she may think I am, but I'm not. What's goin' on is I'm changing, gonna stop doing major writing for awhile and leave the publishing house. I applied to Ohio State University and got in. I know you're wondering, why Ohio State? There's an answer. Ohio is an obscure state, no one will think to look for me here, New York I grew up there, too many memories, Connecticut's a definite no and you know why. Philadelphia's out because, well, I'm already here. I just need a new place. A fresh start, a new life. So that's the meaning of 'this life's over', the old life is over and I'm starting new. I'm studying to be a teacher, weird I know, but who knows, I might be good at it and don't worry, I'll keep up my writing._

_Here's my new number, please don't give it to Rory, I have to let her go and that means cutting off all connection. I've already told her good bye. Don't tell her where I am; just tell her I'm all right._

_Thanks for everything Luke._

_Jess_

_PS-My number: (614) 555-7954_

Luke had to read it over a couple times because he couldn't believe it. Jess was going to college and becoming a teacher. It was just too hard to believe. He was about to read it a third time, just to make sure he wasn't imagining thins when the phone rang.

"Luke's Diner." He said answering it.

"Luke, it's Rory." He heard a quiver in her voice.

"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked full of concern.

"I just got a letter from Jess, I think, I think he might be considering killing himself if he hasn't already." She told him. He could tell she was about to cry. As the letter was still in his hand he looked over it and realized Jess had been right.

"Rory, I'm sure Jess is fine, he wouldn't do something like that." He told her. From the tone of Jess's letter it seemed he probably didn't even want Rory to know that he'd sent Luke a letter as well, which meant all Luke could do was assure Rory that Jess was fine, with no fine details about how fine he was.

"But his letter."

"What about it?" he knew what though.

"He said that 'this life was over'. If he didn't mean suicide, what else could he have meant." By this point he could tell she was close to hysterics.

"Rory, listen to me, Jess is safe. Maybe he meant he was starting over; don't forget Jess says things in weird ways." Luke said, trying to help her out without giving too much information.

"Are you sure about that? It just, the way he had the letter Luke, it was a goodbye and then he said that 'this life was over'. It didn't sound right, I'm worried, worried that he's going to do something harmful to himself." She said in tears. Luke took a deep breath before speaking, he hating lying to Rory, he really did.

"Rory, I just spoke to Jess, he sounded fine." He told her. She was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Luke, any chance I could get his number?" she asked. Yet again he had to lie, but only partially.

"I don't think so. He told me he was disconnecting his phone; it was getting to expensive and too complicated. I'm sorry, Rory." He told her, honestly sorry.

"I'm still worried about him, Luke, scared for him really." She told him. Luke had no idea what to tell her, because he couldn't break his nephew's confidence, but he didn't want to hurt Rory. Taking one last deep breath he spoke into the phone.

"Rory, I really have to go. Call your mom." He said before hanging up. He picked the phone up again though and dialed the number written on the sheet of paper. He needed to speak to Jess.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
